A Rumor of Demons
by OblivionWolf
Summary: Halfway rewritten! Heather and Rei are on a mission to hunt down a couple of demons WHO WERE ASSIGNED TO HUNT THEM! What will happen? Chapter 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Rei:Okay, people, this is my first fic, so don't get mad or anythin' like that... I really don't care if you review, Just READ IT PLEASE!

Jakk: I think they're looking at you funny...sighs oh well, I'll do the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: We don't own Kurama, Hiei, or Heather's Motorcycle...Wish we did.

7:25 Chapter 1: Late

It's the kind of dream that doesn't include much detail. At least, not visually. Faces and figures drift in and out of focus, and most of itis impossible to recall afterwards. However, she could remember fear, fear so real that she shook at the memory. And running, she could remember running. Then trying to scream... and not being able to.

Reivyn awoke with a start. She had been having these dreams for weeks now, all of them centered around fear. She sat up, shook the disturbing visions from her mind, and looked at her alarm clock. 7:25. _Damn. First day and already late._ She thought bitterly, throwing the covers off of her bed and into the floor.She headed for the closet to find herself a clean uniform. _Laundry day, too,_ she thought grimacing. After about ten minutes, she found her black uniform. With it, she proceeded to the bathroom.

Finally dressed, she splashed her face with cool water to wake herself more, and looked at herself in the mirror. Rei looked and felt 17, but in fact, was over three hundred years older, her amber-red eyes the same shade they had always been, as well as her short black hair. Her short, fire demon self. She heard a motorcycle engine, and knew that Heather, her best friend, was pulling up.

"You ready or what!" Heather yelled from the door, her long, dark-blue hair still dragging the floor, although it was in a high ponytail, behind her fox-like ears, as always. Heather was a half-fox demon, also three hundred years older than she looked.

"Yeah!" Rei replied from the bathroom. "When you gonna get that cut?" she asked her fox-demon friend.

"This afternoon." Heather replied, unhappily. She sighed heavily.

" Yeah, but look at the bright side," Rei said, "you won't have anybody step on it like last year."

Heather winced at the thought. "You're right. At least I can keep my ears."

"Let's go, we're already late."Rei gragged her backpack.

"No shit."

"What?" Rei asked innocently.

"Don't pull anything—stupid." Heather replied, her emerald eyes narrow.

Silence.

"Okay?"

"OKAY!"

"Okay." And they walked out of the house.

Rei: Okay people, how you likey? I know the first chapters are short, but that's for a reason. RxR!


	2. Chapter 2

Rei: Here's Chap. 2

Jakk: She's mad about something, only Inari knows what..

Disclaimer: No owning of Kurama, Hiei, but I now own Heather's motorcycle! YAY!

7:30 Chapter 2: Information

A young boy stared at the changing scenery through the van window, his headphones drowning out all sound. When it came to a song he didn't like, he blinked, and it changed. He was thinking of a dream that had been haunting him for nights. He remembered little, but he remembered the voice screaming his name. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the driver talking to him.

"Wylde. Jakk!"

Jakk was snapped back to reality by a thump in the back of the head, by Pithkaith, the shortest in the Nives' family of three: Peimur, the youngest, Pithkaith, the middle, and Seikai, the oldest. The Chaos Brothers they were called, supposedly the most feared Dragons in the Makai. This wasn't true, of course. They, including Jakk, were The Chaos Brothers, a begining rock band.

"Yeah?" he asked, ignoring the thump, and turning off his CD player manually.

"Well, we haven't been to a Human school b'fore." Peimur replied, his voice holding a slight Brooklyn accent.

"No problem." Jakk said, taking his headphones and stuffing them into his navy blue backpack. He leaned back, brushed his messy dark blue hair from his bright-golden eyes, and tucked his hands behind his head. "Just watch other humans and _do not fight_." He stressed. "Humans hardly know demons exist. We're just a bed-time story to scare little human kids."

"Then what?" Pithkaith asked coldly, which was his normal tone, his jet-black hair the shape of a spiky flame, as always, his brown eyes narrow.

"Well," Seikai answered, "I know Kraeden said that there are two demons we need to kill, with the help of two others, Kurama Minamino, and Danny Adahiro.

"Youko!" Jakk exclaimed. The legendary bandit?"

"The one and only." Seikai replied in a calm voice. "But, you did hear the story, didn't you?"

"No," Jakk answered.

"Since Youko Kurama was a thief, he was hunted. For years, he eluded even the best of assassins, except one, who got lucky. Many thought he died. But, in his wounded state, he transferred his spirit and soul into the unborn child, Shuichi Minamino. Only under extreme circumstances can he be Youko again, like now, with Torina Kyusa and Raine Isfahel on the loose."

At the name 'Torina,' something in Jakk's mind clicked, though he couldn't place it. He forced himself to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, I wanna know if they got a Battle of the Bands." said Seikai.

"They do." Jakk answered grimly, "They've got two bands that have tied for three years running. Eternal Darkness and Moonlight Shadow, which, surprisingly, is a female band."

"And how do you know all this?" Pithkaith asked in an icy voice, "You psychic?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Jakk replied coldly, "But, unlike most, I read the entire file on a case like this." He glanced the towering school building as Seikai parked the van, shouldered his backpack, and paused momentarily, watching the students warily.

"Wylde, you okay?" Seikai asked.

"Y-yeah," he said, "Fine." He brushed his hair out of his eyes and followed the crowd. _Well, here goes nothing._

Jakk: Rei ran off, so I'll give you the name pronunciations if you haven't figured it out:

Reivyn Araena: Ray-ven Aray-na

Seikai: Say- kai

Pithkaith: looks like it sounds

Peimur: Pay-mer

Torina: Tore-eena

Jakk:Well, that's it for now, RxR!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurama or Hiei.

9:15 Chapter 3: Attitudes, Demons, and Changes

Heather and Rei ran through the school's front doors and were halfway to their lockers when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Late, again, ladies?" Their hateful principal sneered.

"And?" Rei asked in a smart tone, using the tough-girl personality she always had at school.

I'm not going to tolerate this _all_ year." He said in an icy tone, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well _I'm_ not gonna tolerate _you_ this year." Rei retorted under her breath. Heather nudged her in the ribs, for only she had heard the remark.

"We're sorry, Fukamori-san," Heather said quickly, "It won't happen again!"

"Thank you, Miss Talisa." He replied in a sugary-sweet tone. "Now go!"

"Rei!" Heather wailed, "Can we not start this year? I—" she was cut off as the bell rang, and people began filing out of the classrooms.

"Start what?" Rei asked, shifting her backpack. Rei thought for a second, leading the way to English. She had just thought of a reason, when someone slammed into her, knocking them both to the floor. Rei reacted first, grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt and pulling her to feet, although Rei was a full foot shorter than the girl, their eyes narrow.

"What in the Seven Hells is your deal!" the girl exploded, her voice cold and her silver eyes narrowed further in anger.

"Like I was the one who ran into you?" Rei retaliated, "Watch where you're going!" Heather felt Rei's energy begin to rise and she yanked on her arm.

"Let's go Rei!" Heather pulled Rei off of the girl. Rei growled in response, picked up her binder, and shouldered her way to the classroom, sitting at the back table, Heather beside her. "Rei, did you notice something about that girl?"

"Yeah, she's new and she—" Rei stopped, her amber eyes wide.

"Had silver eyes," Heather finished. "No human could ever have silver eyes._ And_, no human knows there are seven Hells."

"Yeah," Rei agreed, "But we're looking for male demons."

The two girls were talking quietly when the teacher, Mrs. Anaka, introduced a boy with blue hair and bright golden eyes, and another with muddy-brown hair that stuck out all over the place.

"Class," Mrs. Anaka said in her quiet tone, "I'd like you to meet Jakk Wylde and Peimur Nives. Boys, please find your seats." Jakk took an empty desk beside Rei, and Peimur sat in the back.

"Whoa, look at his eyes!"

"They're so—"

"Yeah, I know!"

"I think he's cute!"

"CUTE? No way! He's hot!"

Rei half listened to the remarks the other girls in the class whispered to each other, her eyes on Jakk. There was something she couldn't place about him. He glanced at her and she looked away quickly. The bell interrupted her thoughts and absentmindedly she gathered her books. _He looks so familiar…_

Heather ran up to the fire demon, breathing heavily. She leaned against the lockers, allowing her breathing to return to normal.

"They changed our schedule!"

"What!"

"Yeah, they gave us Physical Ed. instead of study hall!"

"Fukamori's doing, I bet." They headed to lunch, Rei muttering under her breath words no one but her had known since she was sixteen, where she was adopted by bandits.

Walking outside, they met the girl that had run into Rei in between classes.

"What do you want?" Heather asked after the girl had introduced herself as Dianna.

"She was assigned to help us find the demons." A voice said behind them.

Rei:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS it a cliffy? Who is the mysterious voice? Find out yourself! Is it good so far?I'll let you be the judge.


	4. Chapter 4

Rei: I'm in a fairly good mood, so I'll let Hiei say the Disclaimer

Hiei: Hn. Well, if I have to... Thank Inari she doesn't own me or Kurama.

9:30 Chapter 4: Whispers and Familiarities

Jakk's day was going along fine. He went through his first class with no problems, other than the fact that every girl in the class was whispering about him and making the other guys jealous. The bell rang. He stood, shouldering his now heavy backpack, and walked out of the classroom. He didn't bother to stop at his locker, he just headed to his next class, ignoring the whispers they thought he couldn't hear.

As he walked to his next class, Jakk felt an aura. He looked around, but it had gone as fast as it had come. He shrugged it off and concentrated on not listening to the whispers as he entered the room to stand in front of the class once more.

"Class," Mrs. Anaka said in her quiet tone, "I'd like you to meet Jakk Wylde and Peimur Nives. Boys, please find your seats." Jakk took an empty desk beside a girl with short, black hair, and Peimur sat in the back.

"Whoa, look at his eyes!"

"They're so—"

"Yeah, I know!"

"I think he's cute!"

"CUTE? No way! He's hot!"

He tried to ignore all of it. He noticed the girl beside him staring, and glanced at her, causing the girl to look away. He'd seen her somewhere before. Those honey-amber eyes were so familiar that he almost thought he knew her. He half-listened to the teacher, taking notes, his mind elsewhere. As the bell rang, he wandered outside to Seikai's van and grabbed his guitar.

Ignoring his growling stomach, he sat down, leaning against a tree, enjoying the shade and solidity. He picked at his guitar until a boy with long, crimson hair and a white uniform walked up to him, crouching down to meet Jakk's eyes.

"Hello. My name is Shuichi. I understand you are Jakk?"

"Yeah, can I help you?" Jakk asked, setting his guitar aside.

"Yes, I assume you are familiar with Seikai and his brothers?" He asked.

"Yeah. Wait—Kurama?" Jakk guessed, his eyes wide.

"The one and only." Kurama chuckled softly. "Danny and I were informed that you were assigned to find Torina and Raine, although I hate to kill one of my own kind. Youko are very scarce in the Makai, and killing a female will hurt our chances of survival." Kurama sighed, "Oh, well." He looked at Jakk's guitar. "You are in a band?"

"Well, yes, the Chaos Brothers Inc." Jakk replied truthfully.

"Well, so happens that I am, too." Kurama said, "I am the acoustic guitarist for Eternal Darkness. There are three of us. Danny is our drummer, and Hiei is our lead vocalist, as well as bass."

"From what I've heard, you guys are tied with Moonlight Shadow, the only female band in the history of this school." Jakk said.

"Yes, and there are only two members, Heather Talisa and Rene Usagi." Kurama added. The bell rang and the two walked to the van, chatting as if they had been friends for years.

"Well, see you later." Jakk said as they split up, and he headed to Algebra.

"See you." Kurama waved and walked to Biology.

Rei: So, from the description, is Jakk cute or what! RxR


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurama or Hiei.

Chapter 5: Information From a Dragon

Rei and Heather spun around at the voice, seeing a young girl with metallic jade hair, and dressed in an irredescent green.

"Hey, you're a Dragon!" Dianna whispered, amazed.

"Hathor! I told you to stay home!" Heather exclaimed.

"I'm just doing my job." The girl replied, "And, yes Cat, I am."

"Well, I think we need to focus." Dianna said, ignoring the name 'Cat,' although she was an A-class cougar-demon.

"Yeah," Rei agreed, "what do we need to know that we don't already?"

"Your classes were changed because the demons are in your Physical Ed. class, so you need to figure out what to do and how to do it very soon." Hathor informed. "Start there." And she walked off.

"I'll go to HQ tonight to see what else I can find out." Dianna said, and waved as she walked away as well. Heather sighed.

"Well, let's head to Biology." She said, running a hand through her hair. They both walked towards their class as the end-of-lunch bell rang.

Heather and Rei sat at the back table, talking about the assignment HQ had given them. As the tardy bell rang, a boy with a white uniform and long, crimson-red hair took the table beside them, his emerald eyes glancing at the girls, then focusing on the teacher as the rest of the class got quiet.

Heather took notes on the chapter, glancing at the boy when she got the chance, many times catching him looking at her, then both turning away quickly, blushing. She learned that his name was Shuichi Minamino, and that he was a straight-A student. She'd seen him before, their bands had tied for years in the Battle of the Bands concerts the school always held, but she had never seen him so close. She was so far into her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell as it rang, Rei having to shake her back to reality.

"You like him." Rei taunted.

"No, I don't!" Heather said, her blushing overpowering the obvious lie. "So, you seem to have a thing for Jakk. Don't you?"

Rei growled before saying very loudly, "No I do not!" and trying not to blush herself, for she was the one to hold her composure, "I don't even know him!" _At least I think I don't,_ she thought.

Heather smiled to herself and pushed open the gym door.

Rei: What lurks behind dreaded door # 1? Read and find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurama or Hiei.

Chapter 6: Youkos and Demon Warnings

Kurama walked into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang, and sat at the only unoccupied table, which was in the back, and beside two girls. He glanced at them, noticing that the girl closest to him had the same emerald eyes as he did. He knew her name was Heather Talisa, and was the acoustic guitarist and the lead vocalist to Moonlight Shadow, the rival of his own band.

As he took notes, Kurama couldn't help but sneak glances at Heather, sometimes catching her looking at him, then turning away, blushing. The Youko inside of him taunted him mercilessly_. You like the human_, he said, a sneer in his voice_, you're just sick. You know that?_ Kurama ignored the remarks, although he felt his cheeks grow warm. _I'm half-human, _Kurama said defensively_, so is there a problem?_ Silence was the response, as Youko retreated to the back of Kurama's mind. He never noticed, though, that she had Youko ears.

Jakk thought Algebra would be easy. Well, it was, he just couldn't take his mind off of that girl. He'd asked around and many were afraid to answer. One person had said that her and a girl named Heather Talisa were the two that ruled the school's entire student body, as well as every band battle they'd competed in. Another said her name was Rei, or something like that._ Well, I wonder if I could--_he was snapped back to reality as the teacher handed out worksheets to be completed for tomorrow. Jakk took one look at the paper and groaned. _Oh, shit,_ He thought, staring at the paper until the bell rang.

Kurama met up with Jakk in front of the gym, his face grim. He told Jakk that this class might be rough, for no teachers were available to watch the class, so the students could start something. Jakk only grinned.

"Don't worry," he assured the redhead, "It'll be fine."

"I guess so," Kurama sighed, leading the back way to the locker room. "But I must warn you, there are a few demons in here that tend to forget where they are, so, be careful." He went to his locker, pulled out a small pouch, and picked four of what looked to be plant seeds, slipping them into his pocket. "You are psychic?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jakk replied, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Then you can tell."

"Huh?"

"Well, I can tell, too, only I'm not as tuned in as you to demon auras." Kurama said. "Oh well, let's go." And opened the gym door.

Rei: why does everyone keep looking at each other, then looking away? RxR


	7. Chapter 7

"Please tell me that you felt that." Heather pleaded to Rei as they stepped into the crowded gym.

"Actually, yes." Rei replied, shivering slightly, for she felt the energy of over seven demons here.

"Tell me that there aren't seven or more, please?" Heather asked in a small voice.

"'Fraid so." Rei sighed, giving an evil look to someone who was staring at the both of them. He turned around quickly, rejoining his group's conversation. Heather brightened, seeing Shuichi across the room, and turned scarlet. "Go talk to him!" Rei pushed her friend forward and trying to forget the demons.

"I can't!" Heather admitted, "You go talk to that Jakk guy."

"Absolutely not." Rei growled, watching the blue-haired boy talk to Shuichi. He seemed to know she was looking at him, for he looked Rei straight in the eyes, bright amber-red clashing with piercing gold for a split second, both knowing the other was of demon-kind. Jakk's look darkened. Rei's eyes went narrow and crimson, flashing with the acknowledgement of a fight, and nodded shortly. Heather looked at her small fire demon friend with confusion.

"He wants a fight." Rei said quietly, her eyes never leaving Jakk, who seemed to have heard her, for he gave her a small nod, the redheaded boy looking at him strangely. "He'll get it, too." She pointed up, meaning the gym roof, the said "tonight, midnight." In her head, sending the message telepathically. Jakk nodded once more, then walked off, the redhead following as the bell finally rang for them to leave.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Heather exploded after everyone had cleared out of the gym, grabbing the fire demon by the shoulders to look her in the eyes.

Rei seemed to come out of a trance, shaking her head violently. "I honestly do not know. But I am glad we're Quest-class demons."

"We? There is no 'we.' You are going alone, 'cause I have to get a haircut, and I am not fooling with destiny if you two manage to kill each other." Heather gave Rei an evil, I'm-hiding-something,-you'll-never-find-out grin, and left the confused little demon to find her own way home.

Jakk walked through the door and grinned at Kurama. "These demons are low-class, so we'll have no trouble. Wait." His face went serious. Two girls had just come in through the front doors of the gym. There seemed to be something wrong with the blue-haired one, for she froze in her tracks with a scared look. The short one muttered to the other, her eyes cast around the room, where they fell on Jakk. The taller girl's face lit up as she caught sight of Kurama, and she then began arguing with the short girl, who turned pink. Her gaze was still on Jakk, but her eyes were narrowed. "She wants a fight." He said to Kurama, who blinked in suprise at his new friend.

"What class is she?" Kurama asked.

"Kinda low, if you ask me. Not even A-class by the looks of him." Her gaze told him she knew his secret, and muttered to her friend. Using his sharp hearing, he caught, 'He wants a fight. He'll get it, too.' Her eyes never left his face as he gave a short nod. The girl pointed up, meaning the gym roof. _Midnight_, she sent telepathically, which suprised him, although he didn't show it. He nodded again, receiving another weird look from Kurama. As the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Jakk left the building, Kurama close behind.

"Jakk, may I ask what you are planning?" A very confused Kurama asked as he followed the blue-haired boy to Seikai's van, where the Nives brothers were already waiting.

"I honestly do not know." Jakk said truthfully, "I guess I'll find out at midnight." He threw his now very heavy backpack into the van, and got up into the front seat. "See you later, Kurama."

"Good luck." Kurama waved as they drove off. "I hope he knows what he's doing messing with a Quest-class demon. A fire demon at that." He said softly to himself, then turned on his heel towards home, where his mother would be waiting for the Shuichi she had given birth to, and not the half-fox demon Kurama he was, as always.

Rei: What was I thinking! find out in the next few chapters!RxR!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Advice From a Dragon-Part 1

"What in the Seven Hells was I thinking?!" Rei practically yelled, slamming the front door and flopping down on her bed. She didn't notice all the dirty laundry had disappeared until she felt light footsteps on the bed and looked up to see a Siamese cat with silvery blue fur where the brown should be. "Hey Athyr," she sighed smiling, scratching the cat behind the ears and down her back, "You did laundry? That's not in the job description, I was gonna do it tonight." Athyr jumped off the bed, changing into a teenage girl with silvery-blue hair and clothes to match. Her skin, like that of Hathor's, had a slight shimmer. She was also a Dragon, assigned to help Rei, Heather, and Hathor.

"I was bored." She stated simply, her voice naturally soft, for she was very laid-back for a Dragon. "Anyway, I know you wouldn't, and I heard about Hathor breaking the Code." (A/N: The Code is a Dragon's word that he or she wouldn't be seen outside in the Human World, unless required, until their task was completed.) "I'm sure she was seen by more than a few humans. That isn't good."

"What do you think her punishment will be?" Rei asked.

Athyr laughed, which made Rei confused. "Knowing G'reth, he'll go easy on her, being his favorite female." She grinned, a fang slightly showing.

"Who's Gareth?" Rei questioned.

"G'reth. I'd suppose it sounds like Guh-reth, but he is our boss and the King of the Wyvern Dragons." Another confused look. "Shape-shifting Dragons. Hathor and my kind."

Rei nodded, the thought finally processing.

"So, what's your ordeal?" Athyr asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I got myself into another fight." She said, shoving her face into the pillow.

"Oh," Athyr shrugged, "What did you get for it this time, detention?"

"Actually, no. I'm meeting him for the fight at midnight." She said through the pillow.

"Ah," the Wyvern pondered for a moment, "What's his class?"

"Low, maybe A-class. Could be lower."

"Then you'll have no problems, with you being Quest-class."

"But, you remember my honor code. I can't kill, Quest or no."

"Then don't." the Dragon laid her hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

"I don't even want to fight, but I don't want to seem like a coward if I don't show."

"When the time comes, you'll think of something. You always did." Athyr smiled in remembrance.

"Did?"

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Athyr's ears turned pink.

"Tell me." Rei's voice was serious. Athyr knew she couldn't get out of it, so she didn't try.

"Well, you and Heather were reincarnated by a spell that backfired." She said, looking at her silvery hands. "So were three others, but I don't remember their names." Rei was silent as she listened to this. Athyr quickly changed the subject, "It's almost eleven o'clock, you need to get ready. If you cast Invisibility on the both of us, I'll fly you over there."

"The Code?" Rei asked warily.

"With Invisibility, we'll never be seen. Get ready."

"I'll change, then get my katana, I'll need it." Rei reached under her bed and pulled out her sword. Its sheath was painted black, an intricate, Japanese dragon carving on naturally red wood, of which she had carved it. She'd had it since she was sixteen, when she made the sword. The katana itself was scratchless, for the blade was fused with her powers. She laid it on the bed before taking a small pouch out from under the pillow, then fishing around in it for a small, black gem. Holding it, she began to glow a faint red and whispered "Anata hanaku." And with a flash of light, the fire demon was clad in black sweat pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Her physical appearance never changed, except her right arm, where a black dragon, an identical twin to the one on the sheath,entwined its way around from the back of her hand to her elbow. She dropped the gem back into the pouch, tying it to the loop on her pants, and picked up the katana with a "Let's go."

Rei:I want to give a BIG thank you to geekprideyo for my FIRST REVIEW! thank you!

Yeah, it doesn't make much sense now, and my grammar isn't what it should be, but I promise you'll find out more as the story progresses...So keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Hiei or Kurama.

And to Eternal Sailor Jupiter- I'm workin on it Sis! It's hard to pull a beginning out of your $$ when you start in the middle of a story...

Chapter 9: Orders are Orders, No Matter the Consequence

Jakk was NOT having a very good day. With all the girls that were hounding him, he had a splitting headache. Throwing his backpack on his unmade bed, and yelling to Seikai that he'd be in the shower, he aimlessly wandered to the bathroom, the whispers he wasn't supposed to hear swimming through his head.

_Why can't they leave me alone?_ He wondered, turning the water as hot as he could handle, and stepped in. The heat and pressure of the water massaging his tense, lean body felt too good. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. Why did he have to have _blue_ hair? He had been stopped several times that day, by teachers who followed the dress-code to a T. Gods, he hated new schools. Grabbing the shampoo, he thought of his encounter with that girl. She seemed to have a lot more hidden than everyone else suspected. She was another demon to him, and he was to hunt and kill the demons in the report.

----------------------------Flashback------------------------------

"This is your assignment. Read it carefully, for these demons are no pushovers, no matter what their class." Kraeden gazed at Jakk over his bifocals, "This may come as a shock, but one of these demons is tied in with your past, as well as your destiny. It is best if you destroy the target with no thought, she will kill you without blinking twice. Is the mission clear?" he asked.

Jakk nodded shortly, taking the dark red folder with him as he departed. He briefly wondered how one of the Hunted could be his Fate. Shrugging it off, he called Thresa, his Dragon companion,and departed the Reikai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning off the water, he shook the thoughts away, flinging droplets of water and stepped out of the stall. When he finished drying off, he dressed in baggy jeans and a tank, then returned to his room, where Thresa, the Silver Dragon lay on his bed, trying to play his Playstation 2. She was pressing random buttons like mad, growling at the game. He glanced at the screen. "Thresa." He said.

She gave a squeak, dropping the controller and looking up, "what?!" she growled as the 'Game Over' screen flashed.

"You have to use the guitar for that game." he said, pointing at the black, plastic guitar next to the CD shelf.

"Oh." She shifted to her white tiger form and curled up on the bed, the game forgotten. "You seem out of it. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I'll tell you later, I've gotta go for a bit. " he said glancing at the clock. It said 11:28.

She looked hurt. "Okay, I guess... Be careful, I've felt a strong presence around the house since 3 this afternoon."

He felt a pang of guilt as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house, but it was soon replaced by the feeling of being followed. He looked around, seeing nothing but trees, but someone was there. He reached out with his mind, but to no avail, so he kept walking.

As he reached the school parking lot, he saw a flicker to his left. A Siamese cat ran past him, but he stopped short and stared as it ran on, thinking to himself that he was crazy. Siamese cats weren't _blue._Shaking his head, he climbed up the ladder attached to the gym wall. At the top, he saw The girl he knew looked familiar._ She was the one he was to Hunt!! _As he approached, only one thing crossed his mind, _kill without thought._ She took an offensive stance, one hand on the hilt of her katana. Jakk also took his stance, materializing a sword of his own out of thin air, and rushed at her. In the back of his mind he knew it was wrong, but orders were orders.

The girl kept to the defensive with his onslaught of attacks. He kept trying to get information out of her, but she wouldn't speak, other than her name. Rei. So using his other option, Jakk tried to force himself into her mind. This is when all Hell broke loose.

Rei fought back with fierce vengeance, moving at an incomprehensible speed, forcing Jakk into a defensive position, pushing him closer to the edge of the wall. His foot found the ledge, and as he tried to parry a blow to his leg, he toppled over the edge.

Rei's hand shot down to catch his, but it was too late. He saw a tear slide down her cheek as she screamed his name, the same voice he had heard in his dreams so many times before. He closed his eyes. Yes this was the end. He had lived longer than he wanted, and now his payment for killing so many was now. Biting the small, plastic bead hidden in his cheek, Jakk was dead before he hit the ground, a sad smile on his face.

Rei leaped off the building, landing softly on her toes next to him, tears falling freely from her eyes. Whispering a prayer to Inari for a safe trip across the River Styx, she pulled a cell phone from her pocket.

"Tarenka, I've got one for you. Thanks." she flipped it shut, returning it to her pocket, and flitted to the shadows, never noticing a pair of crimson eyes in the darkness. The owner of these eyes jumped out of the tree he was in and headed to the house of his partner, Kurama.

What a twist! Who ist de new person? We all know, but I'll go work on chapter 10 now. Ja!


	10. Chapter 10

Rei: You know the drill... Sigh I don't own Hiei or Kurama...

Hiei: Hn. Thank Inari. Do you know what I'd do to myself if she did?! I'd... -Starts listing ways to kill himself in gruesome detail-

Kurama: Honestly, I wouldn't mind. She's got a nice place...

Here's the next chapter Sis, I love ya!!!!!!

Chapter 10- It's Not Your fault

Rei walked through the door slowly, her katana dragging the floor. Closing it, she heard the voices of Heather, Athyr, and Hathor, and the clanking of dishes. Athyr was cleaning the kitchen, which was strange; it was nearly 2 in the morning. Setting her sword in the hall closet, she headed to the kitchen/dining room. Hearing the noise of the doors, Athyr peeked around the corner, her smile turning to a deep frown as she gazed at Rei's tear-stained face.

"Rei, are you okay?" She rushed to Rei's side as the girl's knees gave way, and caught her just in time. She called to Heather to help her as she tried to move Rei towards the stairs. Having one arm over each of their shoulders, Heather and Athyr dragged the oblivious Rei to her room and laid her on the bed. They tried everything they could think of to pull Rei back to reality, when Heather, the ever impatient one, finally had enough and smacked her across the face. Hard. This broke Rei from her reverie as she shot to a sitting position, a hand on her reddening cheek, and gave Heather a wavering glance before bursting into tears.

"What happened?" Heather queried, putting an arm around her best friend.Rei buried her face in her shoulder.

"I killed him. I-I don't know how-I-" she sobbed even harder. "H-he just fell, and-and I couldn't catch him, a-and he."

"Ssh, it's okay. It's okay." Heather whispered, trying to soothe the broken fire demon.

"He had a peaceful smile on his face." Rei said after a while, wiping the tears from her face "Like he was happy to die. I don't understand."

"It's not your fault." A voice said from the door. Rei looked up to see Hathor standing in the doorway, the cordless phone in her hand, "Tarenka just called. Judging by the toxins she found in his blood, he committed suicide before the fall. Apparently he had a poison bead just in case something like that happened. He was dead before he hit the ground."

'He was dead before he hit the ground...' Those words played in Rei's mind, and she felt a large weight lift from her shoulders. She sighed, "We need sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Heather agreed, "And practice. You haven't touched your guitar since last year."

"I know. You can stay the night if you want, get my lazy ass outta bed." she gave a small laugh, "You know how -not- a morning person I am."

"True dat." Heather replied, giving Rei her best 'thug' voice. "'Nai nai."

"'Nai." Heather turned to leave, "By the way, like the hair." Rei added.

"Think so? I think it's too short."

"Nah. Suits you. 'Night"

"'Night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei woke up early with the sun in her face. she looked at the clock. 5:14 am. She groaned, but threw off the covers anyway and padded down the stairs, careful not to wake the others. She knew Athyr would be up, for it seemed like the Dragon never slept. She reached the living room, and had to clamp her hand tightly over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Heather was stretched out under the coffee table(which was puzzling how she got under there in the first place, it's a very low table), with her head poking out from the right side. Rei's gaze moved to the couch, where two cats, a silvery-blue Siamese, and an ice-green tabby, lay. Athyr lay on her back, her dark paws reaching for the ceiling, or so it seemed, and Hathor's rear end was slipping off the cushion. Her amber-red eyes moved back to Heather, who was rolling over and muttering about frogs being on fire. This puzzled the fire demon greatly, but halted her thoughts as a thump brought her back to reality; Heather had whacked her head on one of the legs of the small table, and was currently awake and trying to figure out how she wound up in the predicament she was in. Rei chuckled and bent down to help her kitsune friend by lifting the table by one end.

"Good morning." Rei giggled, "Aren't we bright-eyed and bushy-haired this morning?"

Heather muttered a string of curses in Youko under her breath, ripping her fingers through her tangled hair.

"That wasn't very nice." Rei said in a humorous tone, running her own fingers through her own short, unruly hair.

"Piss off."

"My, such foul language. You'd make virgin ears want to shrivel and fall off."

Heather gave up the oh-so-cheery dialogue, her emerald eyes moving to the spectacle on the couch. Rei disappeared for a moment, reappearing with her digital camera, one of the many perks that came with her line of expertise, a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat plastered on her face. She, as well as Heather, were Quest class demons, detectives/hunters/protectors of the Ningenkai, the Human World. Ten minutes later, they were in uniform were speeding down the highway on Heather's hunter green Suzuki, the camera dangling around Rei's neck. "I can't wait to upload these!" She exclaimed, yelling over the roaring wind, "You mind if I borrow your computer tonight?"

"If you want to." Heather replied, laughing, "You'll have to excuse the mess, Hathor and I don't clean." She laughed again, "Well, we do, the kitchen's clean, but my room's not."

Rei laughed with her as the school came into view. As they entered the small parking lot, Rei vaulted off the back of the motorcycle, somersaulting and landing softly on her feet as Heather hit the brake and slid the last few feet, stopping neatly in a space that read "Heather's; You park, You die." in bright green spray paint. Propping the bike on it's kickstand, she yanked off her helmet and shook her knee-length hair with the grace only a Youko could have. Of course, she wasn't in her Youko form at the moment; the humans they studied with didn't deserve to see the true beauty of a Youko. She smiled to herself as Rei joined her.

"Thinking vain thoughts, Foxy?" Rei grinned.

"Why, yes, Shorty. How ever did you know?" the fox replied, throwing her ponytailed hair over her shoulder to add to the vanity, "Let's go, shall we?"

Rei nodded in reply, linking her arm with Heather's and entered the building, leaving very confused humans in their wake.

"I'm not going in there." A voice said from a tree outside the school's gate.

"Hiei..." The redheaded figure frowned, "You know you have to. Come down." Kurama was never one for harsh tones. His soft voice was fawned over by the girls of the school. But now his patience was wearing thin. They both had watched the entrance made by the girls, and the boy in the tree was having no part of it. 'And it was hard enough to coax him into the uniform...' Kurama sighed. "Just for today, please." he pleaded. The figure grunted and jumped out of the tree, dressed in a black uniform similar to Kurama's white one. He was shorter than Rei, if you didn't include his spiky black hair, which defied all laws of gravity. A stark white starburst broke up the black.

"Still don't like it." Hiei crossed his arms. "Kraiden can kiss my ass if he thinks I'll agree to look like a ningen. I'm already dressed like one."

Kurama sighed again, "He knew you'd say that. That's why I hate to do this..." He pulled a necklace out of his pocket, a silver chain adorned with a Dragon claw, clutching a clear crystal ball. He also produced a small pouch out of the other pocket. Hiei stared as he pulled a pinch of the silvery dust and blew it at the fire demon, rendering him immobile long enough to clasp the necklace around his neck. When he had finished, the crystal pulsed with a faint, crimson-violet light, and Hiei's features began to change. His hair shortened and lay somewhat flat, and he grew taller by a few inches. Fully done, his hair reached almost to his shoulders and was tipped with red. His dark red eyes stayed the same, but his Jagan, his third eye, disappeared, although he could still feel it. The crystal dimmed and became clear once more, the transformation complete.

"You'll be following me around today, so keep your aura down, and don't lose your temper. I know you hate humans as much as the next demon, but at the end of it all, I've got something for you." Kurama gave Hiei a confident smile and ushered the quite unwilling fire demon into the school as the days announcements played overhead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Kick The... Chair?!

Kurama's day had gone fairly well,(seeing as nothing had really happened) as he gathered up his books and stowed them away in his schoolbag. Hiei, on the other hand, wasn't of the same opinion. He glared, sulked, grunted at the teachers, glared some more, fumed at the stupid humans, just to name a few. He wanted nothing more than to massacre the ningen school with his trusted katana. He sighed. When Koenma stepped down from his position as Spirit Ruler, he thought his ban on killing humans was lifted. But when Kraeden took the seat, he decided that it was best that Hiei stay under the rule, as to keep the Ningenkai from being destroyed by the fire demon's sword. He grunted for the umpteenth time and followed Kurama out of the room, thinking about the last hour...

One Hour Before

Kurama, the ever-studious one, had his nose in a book. The teacher was at her desk, writing Inari knows what. The other students were either talking amongst themselves, studying, or flirting with the girls. The girl with dark blue hair and a blue, cat-eared headband to one side him was doodling The girl in front of him was leaning back in her chair and balancing a pen on the bridge of her nose. It was this girl that made him mad. All the other humans' minds we completely oblivious to his prodding, and he could wander where he pleased in them. Not that he did it much, since human minds were full of things that didn't interest him, but still... In her mind was an impenetrable wall. He wondered if she was a human telepath. She didn't seem to have a demon aura. He thought he'd have a bit of fun. He grinned at this.

From digging in the frail mind of the human sitting diagonally of him, Hiei knew about the record for balancing the pen, down to the second. He also knew of her legendary temper. She was close to the record, with only 15 seconds left. 3... 2... He kicked the chair out from under her. She was up in half a second and across the desk, gripping the front of his uniform, her amber eyes flashing crimson, and her aura, now in existence, rising quickly. The pen clattered to the floor, forgotten. A few of the students glanced up at them, then hastened back to what they were doing. They knew not to mess with her, and almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

Surprise flashed in his eyes for a split second-- not from her speed, but her aura. For a moment, he feared he would lose, but he mentally slapped himself. He was an upper A-class demon, dammit! She was a human! He fought, and killed, many a strong demon in his youth, and the same applied now. A mere _human_ was no threat.

Then something occurred to him: Humans didn't have auras. Well, they did, but not demon auras, like this girl's was turning out to be. The blue-haired girl had stood, whispering something into the short one's ear. She grunted and threw him back in his chair, her aura vanishing instantly. She then picked up her chair, set it down noisily, and fell into it, slouching and mumbling about idiot boys.

The blue-haired girl sat back down, continuing as if nothing happened. Kurama had looked up in confusion, but seeing as how they both had sat back down, he immersed himself once more in his book.

Present Time

_What in the seven Hells were you THINKING?! You know we need to lay low!_ Heather's voice screamed in Rei's mind as they walked through the deserted hall to the gym.

_He kicked the Inari-damned chair out from under me!!_ Rei shot back, _What, I was supposed to take it? What the seven Hells was I gonna do? Invite him to dinner? _She rolled her eyes and huffed, shifting the black case of the SG on her back. Heather was always too cautious.

_Not KILL him, that's for sure!! You could've given us away!!_

_I doubt it, _Rei replied,snorting aloud._ I think he wouldn't have had the 'scared shitless' look if he was a Hunter. _Her eyes brightened in thought_. What if he IS a Hunter, but my awesome Quest-class aura made him think twice about his mission?_ She giggled at this.

_Let's hope so..._ Heather sighed, pushing open the gym door.

Ten minutes later, Rei had her guitar, a candy-apple red Gibson SG with a hand-painted black and silver Dragon writhing up the fretboard, tuned and ready to rock. She flicked on the amp and flexed the fingers on her left hand, resting them on the fretboard. Feeling the cool, polished wood against her palm, and the taut strings beneath her fingers, she let the feel of being on the empty stage fill her and take her back to last year, where they played the last 3 years. Now she and Heather were Seniors, and this was the last year they would feel the pulse-pounding cheers of their fellow students. She was messing with the song they were playing for their last Battle when the squeal of the gym door caused her to miss a note, letting it die as two boys walked in.

"What infernal creature makes my ears bleed?" The short one sneered.

"_You..._" Rei growled, feeling her aura rise again, but not caring. Heather stepped out on the stage, confused.

"What's going on Rei?"


End file.
